Noell De Sauveterre
|name=Noell Sylvain De Sauveterre |sex=Male |species= , |dob=21st |mob=12 |yob=1999 |age=Teenager |facs= |birthplace=La Prairie, Quebec |height=5'5" |build=Athletic |hair=Brunette |eyes=Silver |skin=Fair |actor=Rasmus Ledin |music="Love at First Sight" - The Brobecks }}Overview= Noell is a witch with psychic talents, most notably an enhanced level of empathy that often causes him a great amount of strife. While he has great potential, he's only just begun to have any sort of formal training in the magick arts over the past couple of years. Though he originally moved to San Francisco to stay with his aunt and avoid his father's wrathful zealotry, he currently lives at Rowanwood House, and feels most comfortable in nature. Personality Noell is a broken guy with a heart of gold, and is probably too sensitive to live in a world like this, though he tends to project a calm aura of contentness whenever he is in public and keeps his true emotions to himself. He tends to be quiet, and though he shows a more serious nature to most, he has a sense of humor, as well. The stronger his own emotions run, the more wild his empathy reacts, and he tends to succumb to extreme emotions and feelings belonging to others in such a way. He is a creative type, though is often critical of his own work, and he has a strong work ethic. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Noell was born in La Prairie, Quebec, on December 21, 1999, to a rather wealthy family with roots in France several generations back. While his mother was a generally kind woman and tended to be open-minded about the world, his father was strict and had a narrow world view, leading to a mostly classical education in art and music. Noell was tutored at his family's estate all of his life, though he did have some experience with other teens by participating on the track team of a local high school. Noell had always been a nervous child and grew to be a cautious teen, mostly quiet and keeping to himself. Most of this was due to his empathy, his body unable to cope with the pains and emotions of those around him, and occasionally he was struck with odd dreams that would come true or echo in his waking life. Three days after dreaming of a fire consuming his family's estate, the event came to pass, leading to the hospitalization of one of his cousins. Fearing that his prediction had caused the fire to happen, Noell's own father, along with several members of his extended family, attempted to crucify and immolate him in order to chase out the 'demon' inside him. However, Noell's mother was able to intervene and sent him to live with his aunt in California, where he might have a chance at exploring the parts of himself he was raised to disbelieve at best, if not fear and despise. Despite the mental and emotional scars, Noell does want to learn more about himself, at least to see if he can find a better balance and have a normal quality of life, though he does easily succumb to his own depression. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character